Una espina clavada
by Anja D
Summary: ZXF Escribiendo esto me he quitado la espina que tenía clavada hace tiempo. Espero reviews...!
1. Filia está extraña

El demonio apareció desde el plano astral en la rama de un árbol cercano a la casa de Filia. Era un día de primavera, el aire que le revolvia los cabellos color violeta era ya cálido. Aquel dia sin razón aparente, sus musculos no estaban contraidos por la tensión continua, se sentía relajado; entornó la vista, podia ver a lo lejos a la multitud que compraba en el mercado de la plaza del pueblo. A continuación, apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y cerrando los ojos empezó a divagar en los acontecimientos ocurridos durante su larga vida.

Unas voces le despertaron, sin abrir los ojos supo por la energía que percibía que se trataba de Filia, que probablemente saludaba a algún vecino de camino a casa después de hacer algunas compras.

Filia había cambiado su indumentaria desde la batalla contra Estrella Oscura, vestía una túnica blanca bastante holgada que llegaba hasta el suelo y que ceñía con un cinturón negro que marcaba un poco sus formas, también se había deshecho de la capa, gorro y antiguos amuletos de sacerdotisa del Gran Dragón de Fuego. Su pelo lucia igual. Nada en su aspecto dejaba entrever su vida pasada.

Filia pasó caminando al lado del árbol cargando una cesta llena de fruta sin girar la cabeza hacia dónde Zeros se encontraba.

Zeros abrió los ojos y la observó en silencio mientras pasaba, cuando desapareció de su vista entornó los ojos, cogió su báculo y de un salto aterrizó en el suelo encaminándose a la tienda de Filia.

Cuando entró por la puerta Filia estaba organizando los jarrones de un expositor, él se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando hasta que ella se girara y se diera cuenta de su

presencia.

Pero no fue así.

Hola- dijo Filia en tono casi imperceptible sin girarse y sin dejar de ordenar los jarrones. Hacia mucho tiempo que había notado su energía oscura.

Ah, hola...¿qué Filia, como te va el negocio?.

...-Filia se quedó callada antes de responder, después dijo en tono cansado- podría ir mejor.

Eso es porque casi toda la cerámica que haces es de color rosa o blanco, no me extraña que la gente no la compre, je,je!- bromeó Zeros.

Filia no se inmutó, su rostro estaba sombrío mientras limpiaba las manchas de un viejo jarrón blanco.

Y esos jarrones de ahí son realmente feos, eh! ¿pero que veo? Pero no me extraña que sean tan feos, si tienen dragones pintados, realmente horribles, si- asintiendo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a observar uno más de cerca poniendo cara de espanto- pero... mirando más de cerca creo que quien ha pintado esto es muy bueno, ha logrado captar lo espantosos que son los reptiles, je!- rió Zeros.

Filia se giró y le miró fijamente, su expresión no era de rabia ni de enfado, era como si le mirara y no le mirara al mismo tiempo, como si detrás de él hubiera alguien más. A Zeros se le congeló la sonrisa en la boca. No lograba a comprender...¿qué pasaba?. Tampoco lograba interceptar ninguna energia proveniente de ella, ni siquiera positiva.

Al final Filia contestó apartando la mirada cabizbaja:

Es cerámica oriental, cuidado, es cara.-y dirigió sus pasos hacia el pasillo que unía el local con su casa dejándolo solo en la tienda vacía.

Zeros adoptó una postura sombría, y confundido desapareció.

Al día siguiente Filia se encontraba en la cocina cuidando del huevo del pequeño Valgarv arropándolo bien en su capazo para que no perdiera calor. Presentía que su nacimiento estaba cerca. Después se sentó en una silla a tomar el té y a ojear un viejo libro.

De improviso Zeros apareció.

¿Qué Filia, me invitas a un té?- dijo en tono alegre.

Tú mismo.-el tono sombrio de Filia que parecia no inmutarse ante la presencia del demonio no había cambiado nada desde el otro día.

Zeros se sirvió un té y se sentó en una silla mientras saboreaba cada sorbo que daba.

Veo que el té se te da mejor que hacer jarrones- bromeó Zeros.

Filia no contestó, ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro ante la observación de Zeros.

Y por lo menos mi taza es marrón; no es blanca, ni rosa, ni tiene horribles dragones con los ojos fuera de las orbitas grabados.- rió Zeros- ¿ no te parece?.

Si...-musitó Filia pasando una hoja del libro, como absorta en su lectura.

Zeros abrió de par sus grandes ojos de demonio color amatista y con expresión seria la observó durante unos segundos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Filia?.¿Por qué no le contestaba ante sus provocaciones? Siempre solía hacerlo, era fácil hacerla rabiar y absorver luego sus energias negativas. Zeros pensó en mantener la calma.

¿Sabes Filia?, pensaba que los dragones eran raros y ariscos pero a medida que te voy conociendo mas creo que tu eres la dragona más extraña y con más mal humor de todos con los que me he topado, por no mencionar tu mal gusto con la cerámica.- dijo Zeros sarcasticamente y con expresión burlona, cambiando en seguida hacia una expresión desafiante clavando la mirada en Filia para esperar su reacción después del dardo caliente que le había lanzado.

Ya...- dijo Filia tomando un sorbo de té.

La mirada de Zeros se oscureció, se sentía rabioso, su respiración se acceleraba cada vez más. No aguantaba más su indiferencia, algo muy fuerte le estaba pinchando en el cuerpo, algo que no había sentido antes. Su alma de demonio le comenzó a nublar la mente, tenía ganas de hacerle daño, de...pero ¿quién se creia que era ella para tratarle así?. La podría matar si quisiera...

Filia sintió una energia negativa muy fuerte a su lado y por un momento temió por ella y por el pequeño Valgarv, pero logró mantener la compostura aunque se le estaba nublando la vista y no lograba entender lo que leía.

Zeros bruscamente se levantó de la silla tirándola al suelo y se giró de espaldas a Filia. Dejó pasar un par de minutos hasta que pudo controlarse y aclarar su mente, pero algo seguía punzándolo, le dolía de verdad.

- ¿QUÉ PASA FILIA?- preguntó furioso poniéndose a la vista de ella y agarrando con fuerza su báculo.

Filia se sobresaltó en la silla y por primera vez lo miró de forma intensa , la respiración la tenía entrecortada, parecia que algo luchaba por salir de su interior, pero no dijo nada.

Ante el silencio de Filia, Zeros no parecía calmarse. Filia se estremeció ante la mirada oscura del demonio.

VOY A HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA Y QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTES CON LA VERDAD.- dijo el demonio mirándola fijamente- ¿QUIERES QUE ME VAYA?.- a continuación bajo la cabeza hacia el suelo en espera de la contestación, eso clavado le estaba doliendo más y más. No sabía si había sido demasiado claro con la pregunta pero sabía lo que conllevaba el tipo de respuesta que podría recibir.

Filia se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él. A menos de un metro de donde el demonio se encontraba se paró.

Si- dijo claramente aunque con la voz rota y haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar.

Zeros se quedó clavado en el sitio, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

Filia no aguantó más la presión y entre lagrimas gritó:

SI, ZEROS, QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS, DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA. ESTOY CANSADA DE SER DESPRECIADA POR TI. DE TUS IDAS Y VENIDAS. DE VIVIR SIEMPRE CONFUNDIDA. DE ESPERAR. ESTÚPIDO DEMONIO,¿NO VES QUE ME ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO?.SI ME DEJARAS PODRÍA REHACER MI VIDA. MALDITO SEAS.

Filia se marchó llorando escaleras arriba hacia la habitación, le dolia mucho haber dicho todo eso pero por fin se habia atrevido a ser sincera con él. Aunque consciente de sus sentimientos sabía que era lo mejor para ella y para Valgarv mantener al demonio fuera de su vida.

Sentía que no podía seguir esperando a que él apareciera en algunos casos después de meses de ausencia y no recibir por parte de él el mínimo afecto, sólo juegos. ¿Y si alguna vez venía con la intención de matar a Valgarv? Si Zellas se lo ordenaba él seguro lo haría.

A ella le dolería no verle durante un tiempo pero se repondría, estaba segura de ello, era fuerte.

Al mismo tiempo Zeros tenía el rostro contraído de dolor, estaba herido, también su orgullo.

Se desvaneció en medio de una nube negra.


	2. La nueva vida de Filia

Había pasado un año desde la última aparición de Zeros y Filia había asistido a uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, el nacimiento de Valgarv. Tenía la forma de bebé humano con el cabello y los ojos verdes. No se podía valer por si solo por lo que Filia tenía que estar muy pendiente de él, de alimentarle. Estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeño dragón. Hacía renacer toda la ternura y la fuerza que había dentro de ella. Fuerza para luchar por el futuro en paz del pequeño, para darle otra oportunidad.

En el pueblo, los vecinos que estaban acostumbrada a verla sola se sorprendieron al verla de pronto con un bebé, pero Filia les contó que lo había adoptado porque necesitaba a alguien a quien poder cuidar. Todos le creyeron, para ellos Filia era una buena muchacha.

Filia al principio tardó en asimilar la total ausencia del demonio, pero el nacimiento de Valgarv y el volcarse en su tienda le habían ayudado a salir del bache.

Además Filia pudo añadir un argumento más a su lista de incovenientes acerca de tener a Zeros cerca: no había venido a ver a Valgarv después de su nacimiento; después de dos años con sus idas y venidas continuas, Filia había albergado la esperanza de que quizás él podría ser alguien para el pequeño. A Filia se le encogía el corazón sólo con pensarlo. Ahora sabía que era imposible, era un maldito demonio.

Últimamente había un muchacho en el pueblo que se interesaba por ella, se llamaba Bastian, al principio Filia no entendía porque frecuentaba tanto la tienda, luego comprendió. Bastian tardó poco en mostrar sus intenciones, la obsequiaba con flores, la invitaba a dar paseos. Filia al principio rehusó de las invitaciones, pero no de las flores, le encantaban, nadie en su vida le había regalado flores. Bastian era sincero con ella, paciente, sabía que Filia necesitaba tiempo, ella se lo agradecía obsequiándole con jarrones.

Realmente Filia estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de Bastian a su vida, le hacía sentir especial, adoraba los largos paseos por la playa, podía desahogarse con él contándole todos los temores que tenía con Valgarv y su futuro. El escuchaba atento, eran compañeros.

Pero Filia tenía demasiados fantasmas en su interior, Bastian era un humano, ella un dragón dorado que contaba con más de cinco siglos de vida, demasiadas vivencias y secretos. Por supuesto que Bastian ignoraba este último aspecto. Él envejecería hasta morir y ella conservaría el mismo aspecto que ahora. Eso la atormentaba. También el recuerdo de Zeros.

Así trancurrian los dias de Filia. Un día recibió una carta de Ameria, era una invitación para todo el grupo a Shilon, pensaba reunirlos a todos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían. Filia no pudo reprimir un grito de la emoción, era genial poder ver otra vez a Reena y compañía. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras habrían vivido Reena y Gaudy?.¿Habría encontrado la cura Zelgadis?.¿Habría crecido mucho Ameria?.

- Dulce Ameria, ella si que sabe como hacer que la gente se sienta feliz.- pensó.

Empezó a hacer el equipaje de inmediato, realmente no tenía mucho que llevar: unas mudas, su maza y unos cuantos jarrones de obsequio para sus amigos. Pensó en Valgarv, era demasiado pequeño para llevarlo de viaje, le rondó por la cabeza dejarselo a Bastian pero no estaba segura de que é l se desenvolviera bien con el pequeño, era un favor bastante grande.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que podría recurrir a Jiras y su familia, el pequeño Pall y su madre para que cuidaran del dragón. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos, Jiras adoraba a Valgarv.

Filia había dejado ir a Jiras y a Gravos, al principio habian estado empleados en su tienda; sabía bien que Jiras tenía un pequeño zorro esperándole y Gravos también debía seguir su camino.

Aquella tarde dió un paseo con Bastian por la playa, después esperó a Jiras que se llevó al pequeño muy agradecido por la confianza que había depositado en él su jefa.

Al día siguiente Filia cogió todos sus bartulos y partió.


	3. Reencuentro

Filia entró en el palacio de Shilon y en seguida una figura vino corriendo hacia ella, era Ameria.

Ameria!- exclamó Filia con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándola- No sabes lo que me alegra verte de nuevo!

A mi también Filia!- gritó Ameria- Por fin un reencuentro!. Lo pasaremos bien, ¿no te parece?.

Ameria habia crecido, se veía más madura que tres años atrás, aunque conservaba las mismas facciones dulces.

Claro. Estás muy guapa! Has crecido mucho.¿ Y los demás?.

Ven, acompañame, están ya todos desde hace varios dias.

Filia estaba realmente emocionada. Cuando entró en la habitación pudo ver sentados a Reena, Gaudy y Zelgadis alrededor de una mesa charlando. Al percatarse de su presencia todos lanzaron un grito de alegria.

Filia!!!! Es genial verte de nuevo!- dijo Reena mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.

Hola Filia.- dijo Gaudy dándole también un abrazo con la sinceridad que le caracterizaba.

Qué bien veros a los dos de nuevo!. Os veo muy bien!.¿Qué nuevas aventuras habéis vivido?. No me iré sin que me contéis todo hasta el mínimo detalle.

Filia no cabia en si de gozo de ver a la pareja, se veian muy bien, la poderosa hechizera y su guardaespaldas. Tenía muchisima curiosidad por saber las aventuras vividas por esos dos.

Va, no muchas, no te creas.- exclamó Reena queriendole restar importancia- Hemos estado detrás de unos amuletos de mago muy poderosos, enfrentándonos a algún que otro demonio y también de vacaciones en Zefilia.

Si porque su herman...- comenzó a decir Gaudy hasta que un mamporro de Reena le hizo callar de golpe.

Agg! Te he dicho que no me lo menciones!Que no me lo repitas! Es que no lo entiendes?- gritó Reena muy nerviosa sin dejar de hacer aspavientos con los brazos- Tienes el cerebro de un calamar!!

Pero... yo no veo que hay de malo en eso.- dijo Gaudy inocentemente.

Y dale!!- exclamó Reena toda roja por la vergüenza.

Es que su hermana la ha llamado al orden para que Reena presente a Gaudy como su pareja oficial ante sus padres.- susurró Ameria al oido de Filia sin poder contener la risa.

¿Y lo ha hecho?- rió Filia observando como Reena aún estaba furiosa con Gaudy y como él mantenía una actitud de desconcierto preguntándose porque ella se había enfadado tanto.

No ha tenido más remedio, no sabes como se las gasta Luna.- afirmó Ameria divertida.

Filia rió de nuevo, giró la cabeza y vió a Zelgadis mirando la escena con cara de resignación. No había encontrado la cura, era evidente, por lo que Filia decidió omitir cualquier comentario con respecto a ese tema, pero se le veía mucho más relajado que tiempo atrás.

Hola Filia, me alegro verte de nuevo.- dijo Zel levantándose de la silla sin acercarse pero con tono sincero.

También yo.- respondió Filia con una sonrisa.

¿Y Valgarv?. He tenido noticias de que ha nacido. ¿Cómo es?- preguntó Ameria.

Está muy bien, es un dragoncito muy guapo, ha nacido con forma humana. Ahora mientras estoy aquí está con Jiras y su familia. Lo cuidarán bien- repuso Filia.

La vida le está dando una segunda oportunidad, todo el mundo debería tener una.- afirmó convencida Ameria.

Cada vez que pienso en Jiras no puedo evitar pensar en lo pesado que era!- afirmó divertida Reena- y por cierto... quiero darte esto para el pequeño Valgarv, es un amuleto protector que conseguimos Gaudy y yo, le protegerá en el futuro.

Filia observó el amuleto, realmente parecia muy poderoso, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas por la emoción.

Muchas gracias Reena!-acertó a decir- No sabría como agradecertelo...

No tienes que agradecer nada.- afirmó Reena-Bueno...¿Ameria?¿Es que nos vas a tener aquí muertos de hambre?.

Ya habían terminado de comer y el grupo disfrutaba de la sobremesa. Reena y Gaudy habían contado todas sus aventuras, aunque las versiones de los dos eran un poco diferentes porque Reena tendía a exagerar un poco los acontecimientos. Filia pensó que era divertido ver a la pareja pelear, de verdad se querian, todo lo decian las miradas que se lanzaban, para eso Filia siempre había sido muy observadora.

También Zelgadis y Ameria parecian muy unidos, el acercamiento entre ellos parecía más que evidente, no solo por los gestos que se prodigaban sino porque Zelgadis portaba el amuleto de Ameria bien visible.

Veo que en lo sentimental os va muy bien a todos- exclamó Filia contenta.

Reena y Zelgadis al oir esto miraron hacia el techo como si la cosa no fuera con ellos, mientras Ameria y Gaudy asintian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ameria no desaprovechó la oportunidad y atacó:

- ¿Y a ti Filia?¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida?.

Filia se puso roja como un tomate.

Venga Filia...-Reena se unió a la conversación divertida- Confiesa!

Bueno...-contestó Filia timidamente- Hay un muchacho en el pueblo..nos estamos conociendo...es muy amable conmigo...me regala flores...

Pero...¿Y Zeros?- preguntó inocentemente Gaudy.

Los demás pusieron cara de circunstancias ante la desafortunada pregunta. Filia al sentir el nombre del demonio se le encogió el corazón.

No sé nada de él.- diijo muy seria.

De improviso apareció en el salón una figura rodeada de niebla oscura, todos se pegaron un susto de muerte.

Hola chicos!. Cuánto tiempo!. Pasaba por aquí y escuché que mencionábais mi nombre.¿Algo que deberia saber?- dijo Zeros burlón.

Nada que a ti te incumba demonio, así que vete. – dijo Zelgadis con tono amenazador.

¿Pero que veo?. El mal humor lo mantienes, como tampoco han cambiado nada otras cosas, hombre de piedra.- repuso Zeros riendo.

Me las pagarás.- dijo Zelgadis echando mano a su espada.

Detente Zel- dijo Reena agarrando a su compañero-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?. Confiesa si no...

Je, je! Nada malo Reena, de verdad- dijo Zeros apurado.

Yo lo he invitado- dijo Ameria energicamente.

¿Tú?- repusieron extrañados Reena, Zelgadis y Gaudy al mismo tiempo.

Chicos...el pertenece a nuestro grupo, pensé que estaba bien.-dijo Ameria con tono inocente.

- Veis! Qué mal pensados sois! He sido invitado y no he querido desaprovechar la ocasión de ver a antiguos compañeros de fatigas.- repuso Zeros divertido.

Cómo tu digas Zeros, no tendremos más remedio que aguantarte- dijo Reena vencida.

Filia no daba crédito a lo que veía, era Zeros, no había duda de que era él. Se le erizaron todos los poros de la piel, quiso pasar desapercibida girando la cabeza hacia la pared mientras hablaban, cosa que consiguió porque ninguno reparó en su silencio. Ni siquiera Zeros que no le habló ni la miró en todo ese tiempo.

Despues de un rato y sin motivo aparente Zeros desapareció, Filia entonces se sintió más aliviada después del tenso momento vivido. Ameria les propuso a todos ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad e invitarlos a la fiesta de Shilon que se celebraba esa noche. Todos aceptaron contentos. Se lo iban a pasar realmente bien.

La fiesta se celebraba todos los años en honor de la victoria de Shilon sobre Zoana 200 años atrás, consistía en un baile en la plaza del pueblo que lucia alumbrada por farolillos de múltiples colores, según decía la tradición cada farolillo simbolizaba el alma de un soldado muerto en la guerra mientras que la música simbolizaba la alegria por la victoria y un canto a la vida. Todo ello amenizado con la mejor comida y bebida de la región.

Después del paseo, descansaron un poco y enseguida se encaminaron a la fiesta bromeando. El ambiente era inmejorable. La zona para comer estaba llena de suculentos manjares que la gente devoraba sin cesar. La zona de baile se veía llena de parejas que bailaban al ritmo de la música y de montones de niños queriendo imitar a los mayores y jugando al tren.

El grupo se encaminó a una mesa para disfrutar de una buena cena. Reena y Gaudy parecian tener un estómago sin fin. Pronto el vino comenzó a hacer efecto en Zelgadis porque invitó a Ameria a bailar. Ella aceptó sin dilación. Filia suspiró. Era bonito verles tan enamorados.

Giró la vista de nuevo hacia Reena y Gaudy y pronto se aburrió de observarles, no paraban de comer. Son increibles!- pensó.

Menos mal que un muchacho se acercó para invitarla a bailar. Ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Quería bailar, se aburria mirando a esos dos.

Durante la pieza Filia giró y giró, por lo que al final todo le daba vueltas. Pero no paraba de reir. Se sentía feliz, viva. Al final dió las gracias al chico por haberla invitado y se dispuso a descansar apoyada en una columna en una esquina de la zona de baile. Estaba agotada pero muy feliz.

Zeros apareció en la plaza, nadie se percató de ello, realmente no se sentía muy cómodo en medio de tanta alegria, pero mantuvo el tipo.

Durante el último año sentía que su fuerza había crecido, en parte había sido por las batallas que había mantenido, su sed de sangre era cada vez mayor, necesitaba cada vez más energias negativas, eliminar a sus enemigos de la forma más dolorosa posible. Zeros se sentía poderoso, despreciando a todo aquel que no pudiera estar a su altura.

No sabía porque se había presentado en ese lugar, tampoco porque había aceptado la invitación de Ameria.

De repente, la divisó. Estaba en la esquina opuesta a donde estaba él apoyada en una columna. Parecia agotada, tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara. La túnica con el sudor se le pegaba al cuerpo y dejaba entrever sus curvas más de lo habitual.

Zeros se estremeció. No podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba hinoptizado. De golpe despertó al ver que un muchacho la invitaba a bailar. Ella parecia aceptar con agrado. Filia se movía al ritmo que le marcaba el muchacho mientras la ceñía por la cintura. Reía. Zeros sintió como aumentaba su furia. Su respiración se acceleraba cada vez más. Su mente se estaba nublando...

Por suerte la pieza terminó y Filia regresó a su columna. A continuación vino otro muchacho para invitarla, pero Filia rehusó.

Zeros cayó otra vez hipnotizado observándola.

De pronto sintió como la mirada de Filia se clavaba en la suya, lo había descubierto mirándola. No le importaba, mantuvo la mirada de Filia unos instantes y se dió la vuelta para luego desaparecer.

Volvió a aparecerse en el mismo lugar de antes una hora después, Filia seguia apoyada en la columna pero con gesto preocupado.

Zeros en un impulso incontrolable se dirigió andando hacia ella sin dejar de observarla, era como un imán que lo atraía. Se paró enfrente de ella y abriendo los ojos de forma siniestra dijo:

Hola Filia, veo que no bailas más.¿Te ha asustado mi presencia?.- dijo Zeros muy serio.

Filia se sobresaltó al verle, el corazón le empezó a latir rapidamente. No sabía bien que decir. Sólo acertó a murmurar:

Es que no tengo ganas- contestó esquivando la intensa mirada del demonio.

Ya veo. Sólo quería preguntarte como te va.- dijo Zeros desafiante colocándose más cerca de ella y acercando su rostro a menos de un palmo del de Filia.

Bien...-Filia se estremeció ante Zeros.

A mi también me ha ido bien- dijo Zeros lanzandole una mirada desafiante y en un gesto rápido puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Filia apretándola contra él.

Filia se puso a forcejear para liberarse, la agarraba muy fuerte, pero al final él cedió y la soltó.

¿Pero se puede saber que haces?. - preguntó Filia enfurecida y roja de ira.

¿Qué pasa Filia?.¿Los demás pueden tocarte y yo no?.- dijo Zeros furioso.

Si, ahora sabía lo que sentía, ella le pertenecía, mataría a todo aquel que se acercara a ella. Pero lo que más le enfurecía era la indiferencia de ella hacía él. Aún persistia eso que le hacia doblarse de dolor.

¿Qué dices?.Te has vuelto loco!- exclamó Filia aterrorizada alejándose cada vez más del demonio.

Al ver la escena algún muchacho se acercó a Zeros en tono amenazante preguntándole a Filia si la estaba molestando, pronto apareció Zelgadis seguido por Ameria apartándolos y amenazando al demonio con su espada.

Vete demonio, deja a Filia en paz.- dijo Zelgadis.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- exclamó Ameria que no lograba entender lo que ocurría.

Zeros sonrió y mirando por última vez a Filia se desvaneció.

Filia cayó de rodillas y estalló en llanto, Ameria no era capaz de tranquilizarla.

Aquella noche nadie pudo calmar su angustia.


	4. La lucha de Zeros

Filia se levantó de la cama sobresaltada, aún era de noche, un presentimiento de que iba a ocurrir algo malo la envargaba, después del episodio con Zeros en Shilon no lograba conciliar bien el sueño. Hacía varios dias que había regresado y se había encerrado en casa. No deseaba hablar con nadie, solo estar con el pequeño Val, al que colocó el amuleto protector que le había regalado Reena.

La hechicera y los demás se sintieron extrañados ante la actitud de Zeros, sólo Ameria pudo intuir que lo que sufría el demonio eran celos.

Como Filia no lograba animarse pese a los intentos de sus amigos se marchó a buscar a Valgarv, era lo único que le podia hacer sonreir. Antes de partir escuchó los consejos de Zelgadis y de Reena para que tuviera cuidado con el demonio. Muy agradecida, se marchó no sin prometerles que se verían pronto de nuevo.

Como esa sensación de malestar con la que se había despertado no desaparecía, fue a ver si Valgarv se encontraba bien. Cuando entró en la habitación escuchó la respiración pausada del pequeño.

Duerme. No hay de que preocuparse. Últimamente me alarmo por todo.- pensó Filia aliviada.

Decidió entonces bajar a la cocina a prepararse un té, mientras lo hacía pensaba en como salir adelante. No sabía si estaba siendo buena madre para Valgarv, no se lo perdonaría si le sucediera algo. Tenía que tener fe y ser fuerte.

Después sus pensamientos le llevaron a Zeros, cada vez que pensaba en él se sentía inquieta. Parecía que él no se había tomado demasiado bien que ella lo hubiera intentado apartar de su vida, tampoco entendía porque la humilló de esa forma en Shilon. Pensó en que ella estaba predestinada a que Zeros no la dejase hacer su vida ni en dejar de molestarla. Ni contigo ni sin ti. También reflexionó en la posibilidad de que el demonio intentase hacer daño a Valgarv.

- No- se dijo- no debes pensar en ello. No ocurrirá.

Así pasaron varios minutos, cuando Filia escuchó un estruendo atronador en la parte superior de la casa. Sus sentidos se agudizaron. El ruido provenia del cuarto del pequeño. Recordó sus últimos pensamientos mientras blandia su maza y se dirigia veloz al cuarto de Valgarv.

La furia la cegaba, ¿quién se atreve a hacerle daño a mi pequeño?- pensó roja de ira. Al abrir la puerta gritó:

- ZEROS!-pero enseguida se calló y empezó a asimilar la escena que veía.

Un par de demonios que no conocía estaban intentando matar a Valgarv mediante hechizos poderosos que lanzaban uno tras otro, el dragoncito lloraba asustado.

Filia observó que el amuleto lo estaba protegiendo de los hechizos repeliéndolos.

- Gracias Reena- pensó.

Entonces se dispuso a atacar, lanzó un conjuro que los demonios, que hasta entonces no habían reparado en ella, esquivaron sin dificultad.

Los demonios se rieron y golpearon fuertemente a Filia, que quedó maltrecha y casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Son muy poderosos- pensó- no creo que pueda hacerlo yo sola.

Se levantó como pudo y volvió a la carga preparando otro hechizo más poderoso que el otro. Mientras, los demonios se habían olvidado de ella y no paraban de lanzar conjuros contra el pequeño, al mismo tiempo la fuerza del amuleto crecía creando un escudo protector alrededor de Valgarv.

Filia lanzó la Corona del Caos, esta vez si les alcanzó, más de la mitad de la pared se derrumbó, los demonios quedaron tirados por el suelo y mirándose el uno al otro decidieron que el dragón antiguo era secundario, ahora tenían que acabar con la muchacha que les incordiaba.

No tuvieron compasión, Filia no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, mientras uno la golpeaba y le lanzaba descargas electricas el otro la cogía del cuello para lanzarla luego a través de la ventana.

Filia cayó en un descampado a veinte metros de la casa. El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte. Su cuerpo yacía inerte boca abajo.

Desde el día del último encuentro en Shilon Zeros solía rondar la casa de Filia. Lo hacia a una prudente distancia para que ella no pudiese interceptar su presencia. Dejando otros argumentos al lado, la razón principal de porque lo hacía era porque su ama le había comunicado que demonios comandados por Dynast Grausherra estaban detrás de Valgarv para darle muerte.

Había dejado de guardar la casa para recibir ordenes de Zellas en Wolfpack, por ahora no entraba en los planes de su ama eliminar al único dragón antiguo que quedaba en el planeta, sino protegerlo, pensaba que le podría ser útil en un futuro.

Aquella noche Zellas le indicó que había recibido noticias de servidores que habían visto que los seguidores de Dynast Grausherra se acercaban a la región donde Filia y Valgarv vivían.

Al escuchar esto, Zeros se despidió presto de su ama y se transportó al lado de la casa de Filia.

- Debo protegerla.- pensó.

Pero con lo que vió mientras se suspendia en el aire, deseó no haber llegado demasiado tarde. Algo ocurria en la parte superior de la casa, se estaba librando una dura batalla.

Al aparecerse en la habitación vio que dos demonios estaban intentando matar a Valgarv, pero Valgarv tenía un escudo protector proveniente de un extraño amuleto. De Filia ni rastro.

Zeros sonrió maliciosamente. Los mataría, no sabían con quien se enfrentaban. Había combatido durante los últimos tiempos con enemigos muy poderosos.

¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo aquí?- preguntó Zeros abriendo los ojos amatista con expresión amenazadora.

Los demonios se percataron de su presencia. Se sobresaltaron, Zeros no era el enemigo con el que deseaban enfrentarse.

Zeros...lo mismo digo. ¿Tú que crees que hacemos?.Vamos a matar a este dragón.-dijo uno de los demonios.

No te interpongas en nuestro camino.- exclamó el otro lleno de furia mientras preparaba otro hechizo para lanzar a la cuna de Valgarv.

Zeros rió.

Chicos...¿ de verdad creeis que podéis hacer algo contra mi?. Yo de vosotros empezaría a correr. Os voy a dar ventaja antes de alcanzaros: 10, 9, 8, 7...-dijo burlón Zeros.

Cállate estúpido y lucha!- interrumpió uno mientras se lanzaba hacia Zeros para atacarle.

Los músculos de Zeros se tensaron, apretó los dientes y con un grito de furia blandiendo su báculo atravesó al demonio con él.

El demonio yació tendido en el suelo desangrandose, pero aún no estaba muerto. Zeros lo miró y sonriendo lo atravesó de nuevo, esta vez por el cuello.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho y habia absorvido energías negativas suficientes, alzó la mirada y vió que el otro demonio había huido por la hendidura de la pared. Zeros se dispuso a seguirlo no sin antes cerciorarse de que Valgarv estaba bien.

Se lanzó por la ventana hacia fuera suspendiendose en el aire y pudo ver la sombra a lo lejos del otro demonio que huía. Sonrió.

- Hoy me voy a divertir.

Pero algo borró la sonrisa de su cara, divisó una silueta blanca que yacía varios metros abajo de dónde el se encontraba. No se movía.

Se olvidó del demonio y se precipitó hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte. Sus temores se confirmaron. Era Filia. Desesperado Zeros, la cogió en sus brazos y dandole la vuelta vió que Filia no se movía, su cara estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre. La llamó por su nombre para ver si reaccionaba, pero nada parecía evidenciar que se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos.

Zeros lanzó un grito de dolor.

No puede ser , Filia...no, no es cierto...he llegado tarde.

De pronto sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el demonio que había huido y Zeros se transformó, el gesto se le encrespó, respiraba con la boca abierta, los musculos se le agarrotaron, sentía la lengua seca...

Solo tenía una idea en la cabeza: matar.

Acomodó a Filia en el suelo, y una nube negra lo envolvió. Nunca había estado tan furioso. La venganza iba a ser terrible.

Enseguida alcanzó al demonio y lo destruyó hasta desintegrarlo, no sin antes torturarlo de las formas más dolorosas que conocía. Nada podía pararlo.

Cuando acabó con él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y en volver al lado de Filia. Ya no sentía la furia incontrolable que había sentido momentos atrás, sino un dolor inmenso. Mientras, apretaba a Filia contra él. Se la habían arrebatado.

Así permaneció Zeros durante unos instantes, maldiciendose a si mismo por haber sido tan confiado y haberla dejado sola.

De repente algo le sobresaltó

- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- pensó sobrecogido. Zeros creia haber escuchado un suspiro de Filia.

Zeros no pudo reprimir un grito de alegria.

- Filia estás viva!, aún respiras! Mi Filia hermosa...- murmuró Zeros.

Pero con gesto de preocupación observó de nuevo a la dragona.

-Debo darme prisa, si me demoro demasiado entonces si que será demasiado tarde- reflexionó cargando a Filia en sus brazos y despareciendo para luego aparecer en el cuarto de ella.

La arropó en la cama y dándole un último vistazo pensó mientras desparecia:

-Debo ir en busca de la única que puede ayudar a Filia en estos momentos. No me lo perdonaré si no llego a tiempo.

Mientras, Filia agonizaba.


	5. La cura

Filia abrió los ojos levemente y con esfuerzo miró a su alrededor. No sabía dónde se encontraba. A los pies de la cama vió una figura oscura, parecía un gigante, la estaba mirando, la iba a matar.

La dragona se estremeció y de repente empezaron a darle escalofrios por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos.

Notó como alguien le ponía frio en la frente. Volvió a entreabrir los ojos y vió una figura pequeña que estaba a su lado con algo en la mano.

Bebe- ordenó la figura pequeña.

Filia bebió un poco. Luego agarrando con fuerza la mano de la persona que le daba de beber dijo:

- Val...un gigante...llama Zer..-el efecto sedante del preparado empezaba a hacer efecto. Filia cayó dormida.

Pobrecita, está desvariando por la fiebre.- afirmó con tono preocupado Aqua.

La joven dragona se despertó, se sentía muy débil, le costó centrarse, al principio no reconocia su cuarto. Luego se acordó de como unos demonios habian querido matar a Val y como ella había intentado detenerlos. Lo útimo que recordaba era que uno de ellos la había estrellado contra una ventana.

Val!!No!!- gritó sobresaltada Filia que se dispuso a levantarse para ir en su busca, pero estaba demasiado débil y las piernas le fallaban.

Alguien la detuvo.

Filia, no te levantes, aún estás muy debilitada. Valgarv está bien.- murmuró una vocecita.

Aqua! Venerable dragón, guardiana de la biblia Claire, encarnación del Dragón del Mar.- Filia se inclinó como pudo ante ella. La anciana había sido quien la había estado cuidando, no sabría como agradecerselo.

Bueno, bueno...no hace falta tanto ceremonial ex sacerdotisa del Templo del Gran Dragón de Fuego que cuida al único dragón antiguo que existe en el planeta- rió divertida- y hablando de él te lo voy a traer para que te quedes tranquila- le guiñó un ojo- pero no se te ocurra moverte de la cama- dijo mientras desaparecia por lah puerta.

Aqua le trajo a Valgarv, Filia lo abrazó durante largo tiempo. Pudo observar que el pequeño no sufría ni un rasguño, el amuleto había cumplido a la perfección con su función. Pensó en lo agradecida que estaba a Reena.

Gracias por cuidar de nosotros -expresó cogiendo las manos de Aqua.

Has estado muy enferma, pero creo que en un par de días podrás levantarte- sonrió la anciana.- Y no me tienes que agradecer nada, estoy encantada de cuidar de Valgarv y de ti. Filia, aunque tu no lo creas eres muy valiente, sigues a tus principios para hacer siempre lo que crees correcto y lo demuestras haciendote cargo del único dragón antiguo que queda, tarea nada fácil. Por eso cuando supe que necesitabas ayuda vine hacia aquí.

Filia miró a la anciana muy agradecida.

Y ahora - ordenó Aqua cogiendo a Valgarv- es hora de que descanses un poco. Mañana seguiremos charlando.

Si -contestó Filia acurrucándose en la cama y dándole una última caricia a Valgarv.

Al día siguiente Filia tuvo ya fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y andar un poco por la habitación. El tiempo que no estaba descansando lo pasaba con Valgarv y manteniendo largas conversaciones con Aqua.

Se sentía tranquila cuando la anciana estaba a su lado, aunque ella había renunciado al templo del Gran Dragón de Fuego, seguía sintiendo que pertenecía a la raza de los dragones. Tantos años de preparación y de vivencias no eran fáciles de olvidar. Filia se abrió a la anciana contándole como ahora se sentía perdida en el mundo, sin rumbo. La anciana asintía, comprendia bien los sentimientos de Filia. La tranquilizó diciéndole que el hecho de que hubiera renunciado al Rey Dragón de Fuego, no quería decir que el resto de los dragones la rechazaran.

Siempre que quisiera podría ir a verla, ellos la ayudarian, también podría unirse a ellos si así lo decidia.

Filia agradeció a la anciana sus palabras, pero no se sentía preparada para aceptar esa proposición.

Además tienes a Valgarv y también a esos humanos...¿Cómo se llamaban?.- intentaba recordar Aqua- ah!si! Reenna, Melania, Zercas y Gurri. Buenos chicos. Y divertidos. Ay..!- se quejó moviendo la cabeza- la edad empieza a hacer sus estragos.

Filia rió divertida.

Me gustaría que te quedaras Aqua, me siento tranquila a tu lado- dijo Filia con actitud triste.

Pequeña Filia- se enterneció la anciana- sabes que no es posible, me iré dentro de dos dias, tu ya estás bien, tengo que seguir guardando de la Biblia Claire. Pero espero que vengas a visitarme en cuanto puedas, ¿vendrás, verdad?.

Filia asintió. Pero después de lo ocurrido tenía miedo, así se lo dijo a la anciana.

Pero Aqua, ¿y si los demonios vuelven para matar a Val?.¿Qué voy a hacer?. Mis hechizos sin el amuleto del Gran Dragón de Fuego no son poderosos, has podido ver las consecuencias. Si vuelven no creo que pueda defenderlo...- le empezaron a asomar las lagrimas.

Aqua rió.

Filia observó a la anciana con los ojos llorosos, no entendía porque reaccionaba así.

No te preocupes por eso , estás bien protegida.- aseguró Aqua cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza.

¿Cómo?- Filia no lograba a comprender.

Hay alguien que guarda tu casa y no dejará que nadie venga a haceros daño.

¿Y quién es?- preguntó Filia intrigada.

De hecho te ha guardado día y noche en tu cuarto mientras estabas inconsciente, hasta lo has confundido con un gigante!- rió Aqua- También ha sido quien ha acabado con los demonios que os atacaron a Valgarv y a ti y quien me ha ido a buscar para que cuidara de ti. Deberías estarle muy agradecida.-asintió.

Tendré que agradecerselo, claro- dijo Filia impaciente, su curiosidad iba en aumento - ¿ de quién se trata?.

La anciana miró a Filia fijamente y luego dijo:

Zeros.

Zeros!!!- a Filia le dió un vuelco el corazón- Zeros...- pensó. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se sentía muy contenta- Zeros...

Aqua miraba a Filia divertida.

¿Y dónde está?- Filia estaba más impaciente que antes si cabe- Zeros...- pensaba en voz alta, las mejillas se le sonrosaron.

¿Quieres que lo llame?. - Aqua parecia estar divirtiendose mucho- Desde que despertaste, no ha querido entrar en tu cuarto. Parece que quiere pasar desapercibido.

Filia se quedó pensativa, ahora recordaba todo, no sabría como comportarse con él después de todo lo ocurrido, pero tenía ganas de darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella y Val.

Oh, si, claro, llámalo...- la dragona pareció despertar de sus pensamientos- Pero no me dejes sola con el, Aqua, por favor...-suplicó.

Aqua miró a Filia extrañada.

¿Por qué?¿Le temes?- preguntó.

No, no es eso... Es que...

Voy a buscarlo – afirmó Aqua interrumpiéndola, podía entender perfectamente lo que Filia sentía.

Aqua!, espera!- gritó Filia porque la anciana se dirigia ya hacia la puerta.

Aqua se dió media vuelta.

Acercame por favor ese espejo y ayudame a sentarme en el sillón que está al lado de la ventana.- le pidió Filia un poco avergonzada.

Aqua así lo hizo y mientras Filia se acicalaba un poco fue en busca de Zeros.

Mientras tanto, Filia miraba su rostro en el espejo.

Estoy un poco pálida.-pensó atusandose el cabello. A continuación dejó el espejo encima de la mesa que tenía justo al lado. Estaba muy nerviosa, las manos le temblaban. No sabía bien como actuar, ni como iba a reaccionar él.

Tardan mucho- los minutos se le hacian eternos, sentía pinchazos en la barriga de los nervios.

Después de varios minutos más para desesperación de Filia la manilla de la puerta cedió. De repente asomó la cabeza de Aqua por la puerta.

Bueno...ya estamos aquí- dijo divertida y bajando la voz añadió- Me ha costado mucho convencerle, así que tratale bien, je!- rió.

La cabeza de la anciana desapareció y de repente apareció Zeros por la puerta, era evidente que Aqua lo había empujado para que entrara.

De nuevo la cabeza asomó.

Ahora me voy, creo que Valgarv está llorando, voy a ver lo que le pasa; os dejo solos, tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar.- afirmó Aqua desapareciendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Aqu...- gritó Filia. Se le ahogaron las palabras. Aqua se la había jugado. Aún le seguian temblando las manos, no se atrevía a mirar en dirección a la puerta.

Miró de reojo, Zeros estaba apoyado en ella, con los brazos cruzados, cabizbajo, en actitud de espera. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo fuerte que parecía, sus brazos, su torso... Filia se sonrojó. Realmente era muy atractivo. Pero no sólo era atracción lo que sentía. Ese demonio le importaba de verdad.

De repente Filia sintió como la mirada de Zeros se posó en la suya, un grito se le ahogó en la garganta del susto que le dió. Se puso roja como un tomate. Volvió a apartar la mirada.

Seré estúpida, debo parecer una cria- pensó avergonzada.

Hola Filia- dijo Zeros con voz seria mirandola fijamente.

Filia reaccionó, debía darle las gracias por haber salvado a Val. Respirando tres veces antes de hablar dijo:

Hola...ven, sientate...- indicándole una silla al lado del sillón en el que ella estaba sentada.

Zeros se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella. Ahora no la miraba. Para ella era raro encontrar al demonio siempre burlón y hablador tan serio y callado. Debía estar molesto con ella. Pensó que seria porque lo intentó alejar de su vida. Pero no lo hice para hacerle daño- pensó- Lo hice para que se diera cuenta de que lo único que yo queria era que permaneciera a mi lado.

Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Zeros.- susurró Filia asomando una sonrisa en su cara- No sabes lo importante que es para mi lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

El demonio la miró, parecía satisfecho. Con el dorso de la mano empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Filia. Filia se estremeció ante las caricias del demonio y en un impulso le cogió la mano y la apretó muy fuerte entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Así permanecieron unos instantes. De repente Zeros apartó la mirada hacia el suelo, Filia pensó que algo iba mal. Intentó remediar la situación, ahora que lo tenía con ella no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de sincerarse.

Zeros..yo..-murmuró Filia, pero fue interrumpida. Zeros se desprendió de su mano con mucha brusquedad y dando pasos largos salió de la habitación golpeando la puerta al salir.

Filia tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo estalló en llanto, tenía el corazón roto. No podía creer que él pudiera rechazarla así. Siempre creyó que existia algo entre los dos desde el primer dia que se conocieron, todo lo decían las miradas y las peleas que mantenian, él la había salvado en la cueva de Valgarv del derrumbamiento y ahora, también en los dos siguientes años a la separación del grupo de Reena no había dejado de visitarla.

¿Es que estaba loca?¿Es que se imaginaba que ella a él le importaba?, pensaba.

Filia no queria otra cosa que estar a su lado, pero siempre.


	6. Y continúa

Al día siguiente Filia ya se sentía con fuerzas para abandonar su cuarto e ir recuperando poco a poco la rutina diaria. Era necesario hacerse de nuevo cargo de la casa y de la tienda. Sonrió agradecida al ver que Aqua se había encargado de mandar arreglar la pared del cuarto de Val . Cuando ésta le contó que los vecinos no habían escuchado nada la noche que los demonios la atacaron suspiró aliviada.

Aqua anunció que se marcharía en la madrugada del próximo día. Filia estaba muy triste, se iba a sentir muy sola.

Siento ser tan repetitiva, Aqua, pero siento mucho que te marches mañana.-suspiró Filia.

Es lo que pactamos, no?. En cuanto estuvieses bien, que ya lo estás, yo volvería para continuar con mis cometidos.- dijo tiernamente la anciana.

Lo sé. Estoy muy agradecida por todo. Gracias de nuevo.- dijo Filia cogiendo fuertemente las manos de la anciana entre las suyas.

Venga...deja ya de sentirte triste, la vida es muy bonita, tienes a Val y a Zeros a tu lado. Debes sentirte afortunada.

La dragona se sobresaltó. A Val sí...pero Zeros..¿qué intentaba decirle la anciana?.Ya le había contado todos los detalles de su última conversación con él.

Zeros...no puedo contar con él- afirmó.

¿Tú le quieres, verdad?- preguntó Aqua llena de ternura.

Filia no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza apartando la mirada pensativa.

Él también te aprecia mucho Filia.

No lo creo así, no de la forma en como lo hago yo. - suspiró la dragona- Así me lo ha demostrado la última vez que he hablado con él.

Debes comprenderle, darle tiempo. Pienso que está intentando asimilar todo lo que está ocurriendo. Realmente te quiere mucho, pero a su manera. Es un demonio, Filia. Ellos desde el principio de los tiempos no tienen la capacidad de amar, pero este demonio es especial, me ha sorprendido en sobremanera por sus reacciones ante ti y su forma de relacionarse con los humanos. Puede que tenga algo que ver que sea al mismo tiempo General y Sacerdote de Zellas Metallium- dijo Aqua como hablando consigo misma- Si, si...debe ser eso...su poder es inmenso. Sus capacidades reales aún no están desarrolladas, ni siquiera él las conoce...Entonces...

¿Entonces qué?.

Está asustado por las reacciones que provocas en él. Con eso te lo he dicho todo.

Después Filia y Aqua se despidieron con un tierno abrazo. Era la hora de irse a dormir, al día siguiente cuando Filia despertara Aqua ya se habría marchado.

Después de acostar a Val en la cuna, la dragona se acostó con las palabras de Aqua resonándole en la cabeza.

Al cabo de una semana Filia ya había retomado el cauce de su vida, se hacía cargo de la tienda, de Val, todo marchaba bien.

Bastian volvió a rondar la tienda de Filia extrañado por su larga ausencia. Filia se disculpó con él por no haberle dado explicaciones como pudo durante todo ese tiempo intentando ser amable.

De repente Zeros apareció por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

Vaya...veo que no pierdes el tiempo Filia.- dijo.

Filia casi se cae de la impresión, roja como un tomate comprendió lo delicada que era la situación. Zeros había estado vigilando la casa de Filia y había decidido intervenir al ver que un joven entraba y salía varias veces en un dia de la tienda. Bastian miraba al demonio aterrorizado.

¿Qué..?- murmulló Filia.

Zeros rió, estaba furioso, con expresión burlona dijo dirijiendose a Bastian:

Bien muchacho..¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?. Yo de ti echaria a correr.- a continuación le miró de forma desafiante y blandió su báculo apuntándole.

Bastian estaba petrificado de terror, un ser oscuro había aparecido ante él y le amenazaba con matarle. Sin saber como dijo inclinandose ante Zeros intentando disculparse:

Lo sisiento...No sabía que vovosotros dos...Sisi lo huhubiera sabido no me hubiera metido..- a continuación echó a correr en dirección al pueblo.

Zeros se reía burlón observando al joven correr aterrorizado alejandose.

Je, je! No creo que vuelva por aquí.

Un objeto pasó rozando la cabeza del demonio que finalmente se estrelló contra la pared. Se giró, era Filia roja de ira que le estaba lanzando los jarrones que encontraba a su paso.

Zeros tuvo que esquivar media docena de ellos.

Finalmente Filia cansada después de tanto esfuerzo exclamó furiosa:

Zeros!!!!¿Cómo te has atrevido?

Filia yo no he hecho nada- dijo Zeros con media sonrisa- simplemente le he invitado amablemente a que se marchara- y giró la cabeza a un lado para esquivar otro jarrón que volaba en dirección hacia él.

Es un humano Zeros !!Simplemente estábamos hablando.

Pues a mi no me lo parecía.- dijo el demonio más serio sin perder la sonrisa.- No de la forma en que te miraba.

Je, je, je. Veo que estás celoso.- dijo Filia burlona.

¿Qué?¿Celoso yo?- dijo Zeros impactado intentando esquivar un par de jarrones que le rozaron las orejas.

Si. Y para que lo sepas, no ha habido nada entre Bastian y yo.- dijo la dragona sacando la maza de debajo de su falda y colocandosela a Zeros en las narices.- Lo que no te puedo perdonar es que amenazes así a quien no te ha hecho nada y más a un humano indefenso.

Pero Filia...- dijo el demonio apurado- Eres muy bruta!!

¿Bruta yo?¿Cómo te atreves? Sabandija!!- la dragona perdió el control sobre si misma y le lanzó el mazo a la cara del demonio que esquivó sin dificultad- Cómo te pille, verás.

Je, je, je-dijo Zeros que evidentemente estaba disfrutando de lo lindo- A ver si puedes, labios de lagartija!!

¿Cómo?. Te vas a enterar!!!!!- dijo furiosa mientras lanzaba un par de jarrones más.

Filia, tranquila..- dijo el demonio sorprendido mientras esquivaba los jarrones- Tu tienda...Tus horribles jarrones...

Me da igual... En cuanto te pille me las vas a pagar todas juntas.- dijo Filia fuera de si persiguiendolo por toda la tienda.

La pelea duró unos diez minutos con Filia persiguiendo a Zeros por la tienda mientras él se burlaba de ella.

Finalmente Filia se quedó plantada en medio de la tienda y sentándose en el suelo dijo:

No puedo más, Zeros, tú ganas- dijo sin poder dejar de reir.

Zeros se sentó al lado de ella. También reia divertido.

Eres una dragona con mucho carácter- advirtió Zeros lanzándole una mirada cómplice ante la cual Filia enrojeció.

¿Ah, si? Y tu un demonio muy malvado- contestó burlona Filia empujándolo.

Te vas a enterar- rió Zeros mientras empezó a hacerle cosquillas debajo de los brazos.

Ji, ji. Para!!- rió también Filia inmovilizada bajo los brazos de Zeros- Suéltame!!

Zeros paró de repente, estaban tirados en el suelo, él encima de ella rodeada por sus brazos.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, Filia se estremeció ante el contacto con el demonio, su boca casi rozaba la suya. Casi sin saber como se separaron y quedadon ambos tirados boca arriba mirando el techo tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Filia se sentía muy feliz, lo miraba de reojo. Decidió sincerarse de nuevo con él. O ahora o nunca- pensó.

Zeros, creo que ya sabes lo que siento por ti, me gustaría saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mi.- dijo Filia con un hilo de voz sentándose de nuevo.

Zeros la miró y apartando la mirada hacia el techo adoptó un tono complaciente.

Filia, perteneces a la raza de los dragones, no eres un humano. Deja de comportarte como si lo fueras.

¿Pero que estás diciendo?- exclamó Filia sorprendida.

Sabes bien lo que quiero decir.- a continuación Zeros se incorporó acercandose de nuevo a ella y tras unos segundos en silencio añadió- La situación real no es la que tienes en la cabeza. Soy un demonio, y siempre lo seré. Parece que los que me rodean a menudo se olvidan de ese detalle.- suspiró- Y como sabrás los demonios no podemos sentir afecto hacia nadie.

Entonces..- susurró Filia desconcertada- ¿Cuando me salvaste en la cueva, cuando me hacias enfadar, todas las visitas durante estos años, no significaron nada?.

Zeros se oscureció.

Filia...yo pertenezco a La Señora de las Bestias, ella me creó y le debo obediencia ciega. Si ella me dijera...

Filia le interrumpió gritando.

Que me matases...!!¿Lo harias? ¿Eh? ¿ Lo harias? Maldito demonio! Basura!!- la dragona no podía ocultar su ira- Respondeme!! ¿ Lo harías?

Zeros levantó la vista y volviéndola a bajar dijo:

No.

Filia sorprendida dejó de llorar y aún fuera de si fue hacia a él en actitud amenazante poniendo su cara a un palmo de la de él.

¿Y porque no?. Hazlo ahora, matame. Es mejor morir que vivir de este modo. Respondeme!! ¿Porque no??.

Zeros contuvo la respiración.

Porque me dueles- Zeros la miró - Y me dolería más si faltases.

Zeros...- la expresión de Filia se transformó y con ternura le cogió las manos.

Yo...- susurró Zeros.

Chssss...- dijo Filia poniendo un dedo en los labios de él. A continuación colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella y escondió la cara en el hombro de él de modo que quedaron abrazados. Filia se sentía aliviada y sintiendo la necesidad de desahogarse comenzó a sollozar.

Zeros la estrechó fuertemente contra él. No queria que se le escapara, nunca más.


	7. Fin

Después de lo ocurrido Filia veía rondar a Zeros más a menudo la casa, se mostraba muy amable con ella y con Valgarv. Cuando estaban juntos bromeaban a menudo, cuando no terminaban peleando por cosas vanales. Filia estaba viviendo la mejor época de su vida con Zeros y Val a su lado.

Aquella tarde Zeros había insistido en ayudarle a pintar jarrones. Filia se lo agradeció, realmente tenía mucho trabajo después de la que habían montado.

Pero pronto empezaron a discutir porque Zeros insistia en pintar los jarrones negros y a Filia no le parecía muy buena idea, es decir, lo echó inmediatamente de la tienda.

Pero Filia!, encima de que te intento ayudar.- dijo el demonio intentando poner cara afectada.

No y no!!. Vete a ver que hace Val, creo que está llorando.- ordenó Filia al demonio.

Pero..- protestó Zeros.

Ve a ver que le pasa! No es tan difícil!!- dijo Filia distraida mientras pintaba florecitas en un jarrón blanco.

Zeros vencido se acercó a la cocina dónde el capazo de Val estaba, asomó la nariz por encima de este y vió con desagrado como el dragón lloraba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Cómo llora el condenado!- pensó- Si de pequeño es así, no me imagino cómo será de mayor.

Zeros lo observó durante unos instantes sin saber que hacer.

Supongo que tendré que hacerlo callar- pensó.

Cállate dragón antiguo- dijo.

Pero Valgarv aumentó el tono de su llanto.

Cómo llora!!- dijo Zeros con cara de desagrado- A ver cómo hacía Filia... ah! Si! Lo cogía y le cantaba. Vamos a ver...

Zeros entonces cogió a Valgarv por una pierna quedando este boca abajo y empezó a menearlo de un lado a otro como si fuera una campana.

Ea, ea, ea...-dijo Zeros. Pero el dragón empezó a berrear más si cabe.

Me duelen los oídos!!. No puedo más!. Lo voy a dejar donde estaba y voy a llamar a Filia.- pensó Zeros desquiciado colocando a Val contra si para colocarlo de nuevo en el capazo.

De repente el llanto cesó, parecía que a Val le gustaba la postura, se había calmado.

Muy bien Zeros, veo que le gustas- dijo Filia desde la puerta con una sonrisa en la boca.

Tu crees?- dijo el demonio un poco avergonzado.

Cuando Val se durmió de nuevo, Filia lo colocó de nuevo en el capazo y se dispuso a preparar té para Zeros y para ella. El día había llegado a su fin, había sido una jornada larga pero muy productiva. Quedaban pocos jarrones por reponer y además había vendido unos cuantos.

Filia sirvió el té en la mesa e invitó a Zeros a sentarse. Este aceptó y cogiendo la taza comenzó a saborear el te mientras Filia hacia lo mismo y repasaba la contabilidad del negocio.

Muy bueno el té- dijo Zeros.

Gracias.

¿Sabes? He estado pensando en algo...

¿En qué?- preguntó Filia distraida.

Me gustaría venir a vivir aquí, contigo y con Val...- murmuró Zeros - Esto... si tu quieres... por supuesto.

Filia casi se cae de la silla de la impresión. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Miró a Zeros sorprendida. Después de unos instantes reaccionó. No cabía en si de gozo.

Pues claro que me gustaría.- exclamó contenta tirando sin querer los papeles de encima de la mesa.

Zeros rió ante la reacción de Filia.

Pero...- añadió Filia escrutando a Zeros y cambiando a una expresión seria.

Pero, ¿qué?- preguntó extrañado el demonio.

Por supuesto, si quieres venir a vivir aquí, tendrás que cumplir unas normas.- Filia miró de reojo al demonio divertida, pero al ver que el demonio ponía cara de circunstancias y no decía nada continuó.- Primera norma: Cuando te vayas tendrás que decirme cuanto vas a tardar, aunque no me digas a dónde vas. Y no se te ocurra tardar más de un día, sino...

Zeros estaba paralizado.

Segunda norma.- continuó Filia- Deberás entrar por las puertas. Nada de aparecerse como si tal cosa. Y tercera y última norma: Dormirás conmigo.

A Zeros casi le da algo.

Pero si yo no duer..-atinó a decir pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

Me da igual, entonces me acompañarás mientras yo duermo.- dijo Filia roja de verguenza pero toda decidida.

Zeros rió. Después cambiando de expresión dijo serio:

Lo pensaré. Y ahora, debo irme...-y despareció.

Filia se quedó pensativa. ¿Le habría exigido demasiado?¿Lo habría asustado con sus exigencias?. Ahora que todo iba bien...No tenía que olvidar que era un demonio.

Filia había acostado a Valgarv y se disponía acostarse, mientras se peinaba delante del espejo pensaba en Zeros, no soportaría si él se volvia a alejar de ella. Ahora no.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta, Filia al principio estaba asustada, porque no había nadie en casa salvo Val y ella.

Luego oyó una voz al otro lado:

Filia, soy yo, Zeros. ¿Puedo pasar?

A Filia le dió un ataque de risa, no podía creerlo. Zeros llamando a la puerta!

Pasa!- contestó Filia intentando contenerse pero sin resultado.

La puerta se abrió y Zeros entró con expresión divertida.

Hola!¿Se puede saber de que te ries? ¿No es lo que querias?

Si, je..- limpiandose las lagrimas de los ojos y calmándose- ¿Qué quieres Zeros?

Pues... verás...Venía a cumplir una de tus normas- dijo el demonio burlón, tras una pausa añadió- Dormir contigo.

Filia se puso roja como un tomate. La había pillado de improviso. Su timidez salió a relucir:

Pero...hoy?-susurró.

Si Filia, esta noche.- dijo el demonio serio clavando la mirada sobre ella. Estaba realmente hermosa, vestía un camisón azul celeste en el que se podían adivinar sus formas, su melena dorada...- Ven acercate.- dijo Zeros tendiendole una mano.

Filia al principio dudó, había deseado tanto ese momento, pero no sabía como actuar ante él en una situación así.

Después de unos instantes Filia cogió la mano del demonio. Este la atrajo hacia si decidido y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La dragona se estremeció al sentirse tan segura abrazada a él.

Zeros empezó a acariciarle el cabello, apartandolo de su cuello y acercando la boca para besarlo suavemente.

Zeros...yo...- dijo Filia extasiada y abrazándolo más fuerte.

El demonio se quejó de placer y siguió besando el cuello de Filia para luego besarla en la boca, un beso profundo y apasionado que parecía no tener fin.

Filia...tu me perteneces- susurró Zeros en el oido de Filia.

Filia sonrió, esa era la manera de decirle que la queria.

Tú también me perteneces- contestó Filia mirando al demonio a los ojos.

Y en un gesto rápido Zeros cogió a Filia en sus brazos para dejarla luego sobre la cama y echarse sobre ella.

Toda la pasión que habían sentido el uno por el otro durante tanto tiempo afloró esa noche.

ZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZF

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Por fin un amor tan difícil y diferente se hizo realidad. Porque una historia tan bonita como la de Zeros y Filia merece tener un final. Según lo que he oído, Z y F, fueron realmente felices juntos, con sus altibajos, es cierto. Pero eso es otra historia, o no?

Espero que os haya gustado, yo he disfrutado muchisimo escribiendo esto. Por fin me he quitado la espinita clavada.

Se la dedico a todos los fans de Slayers:D

Espero vuestros reviews...(ser buenos, que es mi primer fanfic!!).Besos.

ALEDA M.


End file.
